uglydollsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy
Description Mandy is an insecure doll who hangs out with the Spy Girls to try to fit in. Still, Mandy finds it difficult to be mean to other dolls the way the others so easily do, since she herself isn't perfect. She has poor eyesight, which she hides from everyone, especially Lou. Plot Introduction Mandy is first seen with the Spy Girls as she watches them talk about the Uglydolls they saw. She then sees Nolan walk by and ask who Lou is. Mandy then watches Lou's concert about being ugly and trash and dances in the spotlight along with the Spy Girls. After the song, she watches the Uglydolls walk away, until Moxy changes her mind and challenges Lou to go to the Big World until they can be perfect. Lou then sends Mandy to show the Uglydolls to the supplies room. While leading the Uglydolls to the supplies room, Mandy bumps into a tree, due to her poor eyesight. The Uglydolls crash into the room and enjoy it and introduce themselves. Mandy tells them that they soon will learn that they needed to be trained to go to the Big World if they do. As she walks out of the door, Mandy bumps into it and her glasses fall off. The Uglydolls make fun of her glasses and she yells for them to stop. Wage offers her glasses back and tells them that the Perfect Dolls only have perfect eyesight. She walks out of the door and bumps into again. Outside, she notices she was about to bump into the wall and puts on her glasses. She is then startled by Moxy and tells her that the glasses look amazing. Helping the Uglydolls While the Uglydolls are trying to make themselves perfect, Mandy walks in and tells them that they if they need to look good, they must need help. She then does a song as she puts make up, clothes and wigs on the Uglydolls. After that, she sings as she wonders if she could be anything. Mandy then watches the Uglydolls walk through and Lou tells them that they're not just perfect, they're just ugly dolls themselves. She then watches him bring Ox forth and tells the story of where he and Lou became friends and Ox was deaestated that Lou tries to recycle him and closes the hole and reveals that the Uglydolls are rejects. Mandy watches Moxy and her friends walk away with sadness and Lou sends the Spy Girls to kidnap Moxy. Kidnap While Moxy and all the other Uglydoll citizens are depressed, Mandy arrives at Moxy's house and convinces her to complete the Gauntlet and realizes to her that it dosen't matter what Lou said. She then sings a song about being strong and confident to cheer Moxy up. After the song, she and Moxy see the Spy Girls arrive at the house as well and kidnap them. Mandy and Moxy saw Lou telling them that they're not what they used to be and he smashes Mandy's glasses. He then tells her and Moxy that they're now ugly and pushes them in the recycling bin. At the recycling bin, the machine turns on as she and Moxy try to escape until all of the Uglydoll citizens came to the rescue. Mandy then watches Moxy tell them that they can prove Lou that they are special for their flaws and to be prepared for the Gauntlet and leads her, along with the citizens to go back to the Institute of Perfection. The Gauntlet Mandy and the Uglydolls arrive at the final test. She tells Lou that she is only much better with nice eyesight and puts her fixed glasses back on. Lou joins her and the Uglydolls as well. The test begins and Mandy, Lou, the Uglydolls, and the other Perfect Dolls enter. A robotic-dog appears frightening them. Mandy watches Ugly Dog distract it and she and the Uglydolls slide down on the railing stairs and ran inside the laundry. The box of powder falls on her and tells Moxy to keep going and is helped by Lucky Bat and Wage. She and the Uglydolls next enter the room and sees Moxy and Ox get pushed over by a toy truck and then joins them in, along with Lucky Bat and Wage while she grabs Ox's ears. She finally enters the robot baby's room and she sees Lou getting played. The baby kicks the toy making Mandy and the Uglydolls fall. She then sees Ugly Dog, Nolan, Babo, and Tuesday riding the robo-dog. Mandy then watches Lou and Moxy still getting played with the baby as Lou kicks it in the face and makes it cry. She then cheers for Moxy for going to pass but watches her comfort the baby from crying and she and the others finally passed the test. She is then seen chasing Lou after he betrays the Spy Girls and after working together to defeat him, Mandy, along with the Uglydolls and Perfect Dolls, wonder were they are going to put Lou until Nolan shows up with an idea to put Lou in the washing machine. Resolution After defeating Lou, Mandy, along with the Uglydolls and Perfect Dolls, find out that the portal is broken. She then puts the pieces back together, along with the Uglydolls as they sing the mixed up reprise of Today's the Day, Unbreakable, and Couldn't Be Better. After fixing the portal, Mandy is seen singing about what it is like to be ugly and dances with the Uglydolls. Trivia *She has a somewhat strong resemblence to Keesha Franklin from Magic school bus *She and Moxy were both in Moxy's room on a sad morning Gallery Mandy.png Mandy1.png MandyIcon.png MandyPromo.png UglyDollsPoster.png Spygirls and mandy.jpg|Mandy and the spy girls Poster1.jpg MandyIcon.png Category:Characters Category:Perfection Dolls Category:Female Category:Movie